


Let’s Go

by orphan_account



Category: Jihoon - Fandom, Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, It has a little gore, Jihoon is sort of soft in this at a few parts, Most of it isn’t like that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All isn’t well in the city you and your boyfriend Park jihoon reside in, and you had to leave fast.





	Let’s Go

You woke up from the quick power nap that you had taken in a safe shelter about five minutes from the center of the now terrible city. The government had a quarantine set for a disease that popped up around the state, but somehow the disease was spread quickly throughout many people, starting a zombie apocalypse. You looked over to your longtime boyfriend, Park Jihoon, who was still fast asleep against the pillow he had packed in his worn-down and dirty travel bag. You contemplated whether or not to wake him up, knowing that it was time to leave the vicinity soon. You decided to give him a light shake to wake him up from his sleep.

“Hey, we have to get going soon.” You told Jihoon quietly. He stretched and got up before replying to you.

“Is there anything outside the little window in the corner?” He asked as he moved his eyes towards it. You checked the world outside for any creatures roaming around and laid your eyes on some infected human turned zombie that was at an intersection about 100 feet away from you and Jihoon.

“Pack your things now and let’s go south.” You rushed to put the supplies that were scattered on the ground back into your grey travel bag you had since you were about five years old.  
“I-is there something out there?” Jihoon stuttered right before quickly packing his things.

“When you get your stuff all cleaned up look out the window if you want to see what's going on, if it's even still there.” Jihoon listened to your request and hastily swung his travel bag on his back before jogging towards the window to get a peek of what was outside.

“Oh my god... that's too close.” Jihoon gasped as he grabbed your wrist pulling you in the opposite direction of where the mob of zombies were and opened the door. He handed you a machete to make sure that if something got in your way, you could take them out.

“Don't start running now, if we run the whole time we’re not gonna have enough energy. Let’s pace ourselves.” You explained to Jihoon while you two were hiding behind a large dumpster for a bit. He listened carefully to the advice you gave him.

“Let’s go.” You whispered.

“You sure, Y/N?” He asked, skeptically. You simply held his hand and started jogging side by side, keeping an eye out for any zombies, victims, or other strange things that could possible appear. God forbid one of you get infected with the unknown disease the zombies were carrying, as you would then turn into one yourself.

“Jihoon! To the right!” You exclaimed, pointing your hand to the area next to him. He looked over to the wide open area next to him to see a zombie approaching him. Before he knew it, the zombie switched routes and went for you instead. The zombie was able to grab one of your fingers with it’s grimy hand, making your heart drop. You screamed out for help, thinking that these were your last moments.

“Y/N!” Jihoon yelled as he fought for you.

Jihoon quickly grabbed a throwing knife that was in his bag and hit the zombie in the side of the head, taking it down quickly and leaving the body to decompose on the street. Jihoon immediately found a small underground room and took you there with him, closing the door behind him.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Jihoon was barely able to mumble out these words to you as he took you into what could possibly considered be the largest embrace he ever gave you. He began to tear up a little, and nuzzled his head into your shoulder.

“It’s okay now Jihoon.” You muttered, wrapping your arms around him. Jihoon took his head off of your shoulder and looked down at the cemented ground.

“I will never be able to forgive myself for that, Y/N.” You wanted to stop him there, but you let him continue to speak.

“The fact that my world’s life was almost taken just a few minutes ago... it completely breaks me. I wish I would have helped you better so you wouldn't of had to deal with that. I'll always try to protect you. I'm so sorry, from the bottom of my heart. You deserve someone better, really...” He trailed off before muttering nonsense you couldn't comprehend.

“Don't ever say that I deserve someone better than you. I'm happy with you, do you understand Park Jihoon?” You countered. “Just because that happened once doesn't mean I hate you now. Hell, you saved my life so I love you more now.” You announced seriously, placing both of your hands on his shoulders looking him dead in the eyes.

“Thank you.” He simply answered.

You took a quick peek outside of the door to see what was going on. To your horror, you see a flock of zombies tearing up an elderly pedestrian’s organs out at a crosswalk and some buildings being lit on fire with arson by a few corrupted government officials. You immediately shut the door and lock it, giving a thorough explanation of what you had just seen went down to Jihoon.

“We have to stay here for the night.” Jihoon concluded.

“Yeah, start getting your stuff laid out so we can figure out what to do.” You requested of him. The two of you spread your materials on the ground while the A.M. radio played softly in the background with any news. Something that played on the radio made the both of you stop in your tracks.

“Urgent announcement: Federal ships have been ordered to help citizens flee from the current state of the nation. 500 ships will start loading at dawn, 7 A.M. Approximately 100,000 citizens will be able to load citizens, and send them to a safe nation across the ocean. It is currently unknown if any more ships will be available after that day.”

You and Jihoon locked eyes after the announcement was over.

“We-” You were cut off.

“Have to.” Jihoon completed your sentence for you.

Jihoon checked the time on his industrial watch, which read 7:23 P.M.

“Let’s go to sleep now, set an alarm on your watch for 5:30 A.M. so we have enough time to get packed and head to the ships early.” You stated. Jihoon nodded his head and did as you said. The both of you then went under the sleeping bag Jihoon had brought with him, and he blew out the light coming from the gas powered lantern that you two were lucky to find in the underground room.

“What are we going to do when he get relocated?” Jihoon inquired softly, playing with your hair.

“It all depends where we’re going, darling. Hopefully the place isn't too bad.” You sighed in response. He gave you a kiss on the lips before letting you drift off to sleep.

···

“Y/N!” Jihoon exclaimed, waking you up because the alarm couldn't.  
Your lips formed an O shape before you widened your eyes and looked up at him. “Did I miss the alarm?” You queried, still half asleep.

“Yes, silly. Now go eat a quick snack before we head out.” Jihoon tossed you a plastic bag with some treats in it. You opened up a pack that contained a granola bar in it while Jihoon quickly packed the stuff back into you two’s bags.

“Ready?” He chirped, although you knew him too well to not sense any fear in his voice, which was a bit evident.

“How long is it from here?” You asked while placing your bag on your shoulders.

“Three minutes if we make a run for it, it's 5:46 A.M. right now. I'll lead the way, I don't want to see you get hurt again.” Jihoon explained carefully.

“Let’s go.” You announced, cautiously opening the metal door to go outside.  
“Is the coast clear?” Jihoon asked nervously. You simply gave him a thumbs up and motioned for him to come outside, which he did.

“Alright, we have to keep going west to the oceanside, run.” He informed.

“Now?” You asked.

“Now.” Jihoon replied.

The two of you started putting as much energy as you could to run to where the ships would be loading. You abruptly stop running, making Jihoon stop as well.  
“What's wrong?!” Jihoon exasperated.

“Rooftop.”

“What?” He was confused.

“Go on the rooftop with me. Now.” You commanded. “There's not time for games now, Y/N!” Jihoon cursed.

“Look behind us...” You both turned your heads slowly to have eye contact with you would say 100 zombies coming directly towards you and your boyfriend. Jihoon widened his eyes and his you behind him as well started to bring you to a ladder which leads to a rooftop with him.

“Go first, Y/N.” Jihoon told you. 

“But-”

“Please.” He insisted. You do as he says and work your way up the rungs of the ladder. You finally reach the rooftop, and look down, almost vomiting at the sight.

“GO!” You screamed as the zombies were about ten feet away from your boyfriend. He placed his right foot on the first rung of the ladder. You looked down intensely at him, and saw that a zombie grabbed ahold of his travel bag. You started screaming and sobbing.

“I got this, Y/N.” He shouted loud enough so you could hear him. He slipped his travel bag off of him, letting the zombies get ahold of it. Jihoon climbed up the ladder quicker than you have seen anyone else do it, and you immediately hug him.

“Please don't worry, it's what I deserve.” Jihoon whispered. When you heard those words, you became furious at his words, but also extremely sad.

Don't ever say that.” You snapped. “Let’s just go.”

The both of you were able to successfully reach the loading area for the last before many people arrived. You remember that you had to have your ID for any sort of thing like this, heart dropping as you remembered Jihoon let the zombies get ahold of his travel bag.

“Jihoon?” You muttered. He looked at you.

“You didn't have your ID in your bag, right?” You gave him an anxious smile. To your sudden relief, he pulled it out of his back pocket and showed it to you. 

“Thank god.” You whispered to yourself.

The both of you headed to the employee that was in charge of issuing permits to be able to board the ships provided by the government. The line went by quickly, and the both of you went into the secure waiting room, laying down on the ground.  
“Wow.” You say.

“I'm happy for the both of us.” He looked over at you with a smile. You and Jihoon rest on each other’s shoulders, waiting for ship 42 to be called up.

‘Ship 42, loading now. Ship 42, loading now.’ The words boomed through the intercoms placed around the waiting room. You and Jihoon hurried towards the ship, showing your permits to be allowed on. Jihoon and you find the nearest seat on the ship to rest on.

“I can't believe that actually happened.” You exhaled, finally able to breathe right. “Wherever we go, let's be happy there too, okay?” Jihoon asked.

“Always.” You snuggle against his chest. Someone working on the ship gives you two a pamphlet of the destination.

“South Korea? I've been wanting to take you there so long!” Jihoon cheered. You looked over to the pamphlet in his hands, smiling.

“I'll finally be able to meet your family, huh?” You chuckled.

“Oh, how this is going to be a wild story to tell.” Jihoon giggled

**Author's Note:**

> migrating all my fics here  
> @yuehuas on twitter  
> curiouscat.me/haeyoung


End file.
